


We Are Meant to Be, Even the Universe Agrees

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Day 3 of Sanvers Week 2018: Coffee Shop AU





	We Are Meant to Be, Even the Universe Agrees

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn’t my first idea for a Coffee Shop AU, but that just didn’t work out. I hope that this one works instead. The basic plot was taken from Cadmus and the spaceship launch scenes from Episode 2x15 “Exodus”, but everything else from that episode and canon should be ignored.  
> Any mistakes are my own,and Happy Reading :)

It was a cold rainy Monday morning, and Alex was already wondering why she had even gotten out of bed. She rubbed her leg, feeling the stiffness and soreness in the limb that was partly because of the weather and partly because she still a few sessions of PT left to go before she was back to a hundred percent, or at least as hundred percent as she was going to be with most of it reconstructed from some wonder technology that the DEO had discovered. She watched the rain fall for a few seconds, wondering if her sister was ever going to show up. 

Kara was the reason that she had gotten out of bed on her first day back in her own apartment and her own bed. The landlord had finally found her an apartment on a lower floor and had gotten the elevator fixed, so she had been cleared to go back home. She loved her sister and her sister’s wife, but having to listen to them try not to have loud sex in the next room while being in pain from having her body blown up and her leg snapped in half was the worst torture ever. 

“Hey, can I get you anything?” A voice said from behind her, shaking her thoughts. Despite herself she jumped, and reached for a weapon that wasn’t there. Even after six months, she still wasn’t used to be back among the real world, and a part of her was still up there fighting for her life. 

“Hey, Hey… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The voice said, and Alex found herself turning around to see who it was that was talking to her. It was a beautiful woman, with gorgeous brown eyes and long dark lush hair that made Alex want to run her fingers though it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Alex thought that she looked kind of familiar, but she couldn’t put a name or a specific memory to the face, but there was just something about her that set her at ease. 

“It’s ok.” Alex said, aware that her voice had a sulty quality to it that she hoped that the other woman didn’t notice. “I um, have a hard time with people in my space sometimes.” Which was the understatement of the year. 

“No problem. You a Veteran?” The woman asked her, and Alex knew that the shrapnel scars kind of gave that vibe, but it bothered her every time someone asked her that. Alex knew that while she wasn’t lying, she wasn’t telling the full truth either when she nodded yes. 

She was an Agent with the DEO which was a paramilitary organization, so that meant that she had received most of the same training as what most of the other branches of the military went though, with less rules and regulations. Her battlefield though hadn't been the desert sands and green hills of Afghanistan and Iraq, but rather the dark voids of Space and the cold metal hallways of starship prisons. But she certainly couldn’t tell the Barista that… 

“Well, thank you for your service.” The Barista said sincerely and Alex nodded, not knowing what else to do. “Do you want anything?” 

“Not yet, my sister is on her way and should be here soon.” Alex answered, shuffling in her seat. “I appreciate you checking up on me though…” She paused and finally looked at the name tag pinned on the Barista’s apron. “...Maggie.” 

“Anytime.” Maggie said, giving her a wink and Alex felt her face flush. ”I’ll be back when your sister gets here then to take your order.” Alex was looking forward to it. She watched Maggie walk back to the counter, not so subtly checking her out as she went. It wasn’t until Kara cleared her throat next to her that Alex realized that she was still staring and had been watching Maggie move around the counter for a while. 

“Hey, Sis.” Alex said, looking up at her younger sister to see the knowing look on her face. “Don’t say a word.” 

“I wasn’t!” Kara said even though she totally had been about to say something. She chose instead to give Alex a hug. “Sorry to pull you out of bed, but I really needed to tell you something and It needed to be done in person.” 

“It’s fine. So what’s up?” Alex said, getting distracted by Maggie once again. She was bending over to get something underneath the counter and with the gap in the space to get in and out being right near where Alex was sitting, she had a perfect view of Maggie ass. Alex really liked what she was seeing too since it looked like the woman worked out a lot and had leg muscles to die for. It had been a while since she had been intimate, almost two years in fact. Getting lost in Space and then blown up tended to wreak havoc on dating life. 

“Alex!” Kara laughed as she snapped her fingers in front of Alex’s face to get her attention back on her and her news. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex apologized. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting a lid on her hormones. “Continue.” 

Kara laughed softly and put a hand on Alex’s. “I just wanted you to hear it first. Lena’s pregnant!” 

“Really? Oh my god!” Alex said, excitedly. Alex went to get up to give her a hug, but Kara waved her away and came over to her instead. “Congrats, Sis!” 

“Thanks. We’re really excited.” Kara said, a goofy grin on her face that made Alex laugh. It still felt weird knowing that her little sister was a married woman and had been for a while now. She had married Lena Luthor while Alex had still been in Space. 

“But seriously, I’m really happy for you both. I know that you’ve been trying for a while. I’m glad to see that my presence didn’t affect that.” 

Kara blushed a little. “The fertility treatments were hard, but at the at home insemination seemed to work. Sorry that you had to hear it though.” She rubbed her ears. 

“No worries. I’m sorry that you all had to baby-sit me. At least, I’m out of your hair now.” She felt Kara slap her shoulder. 

“Stop that, you know that you weren’t any trouble. We loved having you around. It may have not been the most ideal situation for either of us, but we made it work. Lena and I both missed you while you were gone.” 

“I missed you too, Sis. A lot.” Alex felt a lump form in her throat and she swallowed it back down. In fact getting back to Kara had been the only thing that had kept her going during the months that she had been gone. She felt Kara give her a small hug, and she sniffled and cleared her throat. 

“So my little sister is going to be a Mommy. That’s so cute.” Kara just smiled at her and gave her a bigger hug. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s body and pulled her closer. This was heaven right here. 

The sound of another person’s clearing their throat, made them both look up. 

“Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were ready to order?” Maggie said, nervously. Alex smiled at her. 

“No worries, and yes. Drinks are on me… I just got the best news ever!” Alex said. “I’ll take a large chai tea, and a blueberry scone, please?” 

“Ok, and for you?” Maggie said, looking at Kara. 

“I’ll take a large cappuccino, and a chocolate muffin and a cinnamon roll.” Kara said, blushing slightly. Both Alex and Maggie looked at her for a second before laughing. “What, I’m hungry. We were nervously waiting for the test results very early this morning and I had to leave for work before Lena could feed me.” 

Alex chuckled. “My sister just found out that she’s going to be a Mom, since her wife is pregnant.” 

Maggie smiled. “Congrats. That is the best news ever.” 

“Thank you.” Kara said. “We’re really excited.” Maggie gave her a high five and they both laughed. 

“I’ll be back in just a second with your order.” She said, giving Alex another wink and a smile, which Alex returned in full. 

Kara waited until Maggie had got back behind the counter before smacking Alex on the shoulder once more. “She likes you,” 

“No, she doesn’t… she’s just being polite.” Alex said, rolling her eyes and looking out the window. 

“She’s flirting with you, and you are flirting with her. You should ask her for her number.” 

“No… I don’t even know if she plays for my team for one, and for two…” She gestured at her leg brace and crutches. “Like this is attractive...I can barely walk Kara.” 

Kara gave her a look. “Alex…” 

“Don’t Alex me… I know, I know that I’ve accepted the fact that I’m never going to walk normal again, and I’ve embraced it. I know that with time and therapy that I can learn to be just as capable as I was before on one good leg instead of two, but not everyone is like us. They see the crutches,my leg and the scars and they think of me as nothing more than someone to pity, or as something less than a whole person.” Alex paused. “Or worse, they think of me as a hero…” 

“But you are… you saved the lives of hundreds of Aliens and humans on that transport. You saved them for being sold into slavery across the galaxy.” 

“I lost a hundred more.” Alex said quietly. Gently she motioned for Kara to move. She stood up slowly, and used the crutches to help even her balance and distribute her weight. “Excuse me.” She said, making her way towards the bathroom, passing Maggie carrying a tray. 

Maggie watched her go for a second with something akin to sadness and hope in her eyes, then she turned back towards Kara at the table. “She ok?” 

“Not really. It’s been a rough couple of months for her, and I don’t think it’s quite hit her yet.” 

“Understandable. It’s a hard adjustment to make.” 

“You sound like you are speaking from experience.” Kara said, detecting something in Maggie’s tone. 

“I am.” Maggie said, but didn’t elaborate. She set down the tray and passed out their drinks and food. Then she set an Envelope down on the table. “This is for her. Let me know if you guys need anything else.” Maggie turned and walked away, taking the tray with her. 

Kara sat down and grabbed her drink taking a sip of it, while looking at the rain out of the window. She looked up at the sound of Alex’s crutches rubbing against the linoleum floor. Alex’s facial expression was a mixture of pain and determination and Kara fought down a pang of guilt. _It wasn’t your fault._ Alex had assured her after they had rescued her. She had been in bad shape. Her leg had been broken and shred to pieces by the shrapnel from the bomb that had broken open the prison and allowed her and the others to escape. She also had a concussion and broken ribs which had turned into a collapsed lung a few hours later. If it wasn’t for the DEO and their technology Alex would have lost her leg, instead it was held together by tech but nothing could ever replace the nerve function or muscle lost from the incident. 

What had happened was the DEO and NCPD had sent her sister and a select group of Agents and Police Officers to infiltrate and take out a terrorist group called Cadmus. Cadmus had kidnapped a bunch of Alien refugees and human and were planning on selling them as slaves across the galaxy. The DEO had learned of their plans the day before the launch, They ended up having to act quickly in order to raid the facility. Alex had lead the charge and they had managed to capture the leaders. Turned out that someone had warned them about the raid and they already had the aliens and humans loaded onto the ship. Alex and few other agents and officers had rushed on board to try and stop the launch but the controls were automatic. Kara as Supergirl had hold the ship back from leaving Earth’s atmosphere, but the ship had been too big to hold back. Alex and the others had been launched across the galaxy and it took them almost two and a half years to be able to track them down and rescue as a many as they could. 

“Hey, why the long face?” Alex said, plopping down on the seat kind of hard. Kara pretended not to notice that she was sweaty and she was breathing hard. 

“Nothing, just thinking.” She held out the envelope for Alex to take. “Here, Maggie left this for you. Maybe it’s her number?” She said, teasingly. 

“Probably more like a chain letter. ‘If you don’t pass this one, 7 years bad luck.’” Alex said, mockingly as she took a sip of her latte to hide her nervousness. 

“Just open it… Chicken.” Kara teased as she devoured the muffin. 

“Fine.” Alex huffed. Cautiously she broke the seal, and took out the letter. 

The letter had been hastily hand-written on what looked like the Cafe’s letterhead, that made her nervousness skyrocket, but still she read on. 

_Dear Alex Danvers,_

_I know that you probably don’t remember me, but I have never forgotten you or your name. It’s been almost six months since last you and you were being airlifted to the hospital with Supergirl holding your hand the whole way. I’ve wondered everyday since, if you survived and if you were doing ok. See I was on the ship when it was launched and I was part of the group that you lead and kept safe the whole time were up there._

_But I guess let me start at the beginning. My name is Maggie Sawyer, and I was a Detective with the NCPD Science Division. It had been my first week on the job since transferring from Gotham, and my Captain volunteered me to work with you and the DEO in raiding the Cadmus compound. I was one of the ones who followed you to the ship, and I was one of the ones who failed to get off when we launched out into Space._

__

_My partner Detective AJ Smith, said that when we launched, I was hit by some falling shelving and I got hurt pretty bad. My leg was broken and I cracked my head open and was in and out of consciousness for a few days. He told me that you were the were the one who treated my leg and who treated my head wound and prevented me from bleeding to death._

____

_You never knew my name, but you sat with me and stayed by my side when I needed you until I was awake and alert, and then you moved on to the next person who needed your healing touch. I watched you from behind the scenes as you cared for and kept three hundred twenty people from falling apart as we traveled into the unknown._

_____ _

_When we got captured by the Slavers, I was there when you did your best to fight for us.I was there when you cried in the prison cell for the ones that you couldn’t save. Even then you did your best to be strong for the rest of us, and I wondered who would be strong for you. I wondered if you have someone at home, a mother, a brother, a husband or a girlfriend who would miss you, and if they ever knew how amazing you were._

______ _ _

_After you came up with the plan to rescue us, none of us wanted to go through with it, knowing that the plan involved you sacrificing yourself for us… but you wouldn’t stand for it. You said that it was your job to get us home and you would even if you died in the process. I’ll never forget how I felt, when I heard that bomb go off and when the alarms sounded, when familiar faces in uniforms showed up to guide us back home. I felt like a part of me had died. It wasn't until we were on the ground and I saw you get into the Helicopter that I felt like I could breathe again._

_______ _ _ _

_I’ve wondered if you ever get to see you again so that I could tell you thank you for saving my life and to tell you how I felt about you. I’m not a religious person, but I figured that It wouldn’t hurt if I prayed for him or them to send you to me. I guess I owe them one, because here you were in my Aunt’s Coffee shop this morning. I know this might seem weird, but I was hoping that maybe we could get together and talk some time, so that I can tell you thank you in person, and that maybe if you needed someone to talk to about the things we saw and did up there, I can be that person._

________ _ _ _ _

_But if that is weird and if this makes you uncomfortable, I understand and I’ll end this note saying this: Thank you, Alex for everything that you did for me and the other people on that ship. You did everything you could to get us home and I know that I will never forget it. Take care of yourself, and live every moment knowing that although you may not consider yourself a hero, you are one in my book. Sincerely, Maggie Sawyer._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alex sat there stunned, tears streaming down her face. Kara had tried to ask her what was wrong once, but Alex had held up her finger and Kara had taken the hint to leave her alone. “Oh Rao.” Alex said quietly knowing that only Kara could here her. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“What…” Kara asked. “Alex, what the hell is going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Maggie was on the ship… I have to find her.” Alex said, standing up. Her body was shaking and it took her a second to find her balance. Kara stood up with her. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Here let me help you…” She said, moving to wrap an arm around her waist, but Alex shook her head. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“No… sorry sis, but I need to do this myself.” Alex said. She moved slowly down the aisle, too slow in her book, but she knew that a fall would set her back to square one. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She went over to the counter and after seeing no one there, she rang the bell. An older woman who looked almost exactly like Maggie came out from behind a door marked office. “Hi, can I help you?” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi, Is Maggie around… I um need to talk to her. It’s important.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you Alex?” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes?” Alex asked nervously. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“She’s out back.” The woman said, giving her a knowing smile. She pointed towards the back hallway. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alex took a shaky step towards it, but the woman gently grabbed her arm. “I know who you are and what you have done for my niece. You and your sister will get your drinks and food here for free from now on. Thank you for rescuing her.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alex looked at the floor, uncomfortable by the praise. “Your niece played a large part in that rescue, I didn’t do much.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Not the way she tells it, but I know your type. Still, I will go explain to your sister what is going on, while you and Maggie talk. Take all of the time that you need.” She patted Alex’s shoulder then turned and walked away. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alex moved cautiously down the hallway and into the what looked like a courtyard in the back. Maggie was seated at a picnic table watching the water splash into the fountain. She visibly brighten when she saw Alex heading her way, and she jumped up to help when Alex’s crutch brushed over a rock, making her almost stumble. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alex’s first response was to brush her off, that she was perfectly fine and that she didn’t need any help. But the second she felt the warmth of Maggie’s skin against her own she felt something break inside of her that seemed like it had been dead for years. She reached for Maggie and found her, and pulled her into a hug. Maggie’s arms wrapped around her and she found herself coming home for the first time. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Alex felt tears flowing down her cheeks even while she laughed. “ You look so different now without the row of stitches on your forehead. That it wasn’t until I read your letter that I realized where I knew you from. I never knew your name, but I always remembered you. There was just something about you that always brought a smile to my face when I would see you, and I realized that if I could focus on that then maybe everything would be ok. Whenever things were getting hard, I would look up and you would be there, and even while everything was going to shit, you made me feel normal.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s funny how we never spoke until now…” Maggie said, pulling away a little so that she could guide them back to the table. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe we weren’t meant to until we could be all that we are for each other.” Alex said softly sitting down. Maggie knelt in front of her, gently placing a hand on her non injured thigh to stabilize herself. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“What a sappy romantic thing to say, especially coming from a badass like you.” Maggie said, giving her a swoon worthy smile. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I fell in love with you up there you know, and it seems foolish now, never having even talked to you before, but I feel like you should know.” Alex said, tucking a lock of hair behind Maggie’s head. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Alex, I knew from the start, from the moment that you walked in… it felt like my heart had come home.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Can I kiss you?” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s about damn time.” Maggie said, even as Alex reached for her face and brought their lips together. The kiss was everything first kisses should be and more, it was as if the history between them are everything deeper and more magical. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

After what seemed like hours, Alex pulled away, and she smiled softly. “You know this morning, I found myself coming to terms with my life never being the same again and now I feel like I care less.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s called being happy, Danvers… get used to it.” Maggie said, before pulling her in for another kiss.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not a 100% happy with this story, it feels kind of rushed to me and I hope that it makes sense. My original Idea was to make them like Greek Gods reincarnated and have them meet in a Coffee Shop, but that needed more world building than what I had time for. Exodus was one of my favorite episodes and I’ve always wanted to write something where Alex went to space and came back and what that would have been like. Anyways, let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, or a Kudos, and I will see you all tomorrow for Day 4: Soulmate AU. As always thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> PS: I don’t own Supergirl or any of the Characters or trademarks, but I thank everyone envolved for letting me borrow them for a while.


End file.
